Kystalz Clubz
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: The player at the Club? Sasuke and his friend chilling at the club. Will they get lucky to hook up with some hot chick? Same goes to Sakura and her friends. Will they get lucky to have sex with hot guys? Sasusaku NejiTenten NaruHina ShikaIno Contain Lemon
1. Chapter 1 Kystalz Clubz?

Sasusaku Story

_**SASUSAKU STORY:**_

(MY FIRST STORY DON'T GIVE ANY RUDE COMENT PLEASE R&R)

**SASUKE UCHIHA:**

AGE: 18 YEARS OLD

STATUS: SINGLE/PLAY BOI

**Sakura Haruno**

Age: 18 years old

Status: Single/A flirt

_**Chapter 1: kystalz clubz**_

One dark night where the play boy was chilling at his mansion with his friends. They were waiting to do something fun.

Naruto: Yo Teme! Let head to the club.

Sasuke: HN

Shika: How troublesome

Sasuke: Hey Neji how you like the kystalz clubz?

Of course people were the biggest play boy and of course they would end up fucking some hot chick.

Naruto: So kystalz it is.

The guy got dress into there clothes.

Naruto: An orange collar shirt with a pair of Jordan

Shika/Neji: A white collar shirt with a pair of D.C

Sasuke: A red button down shirt. (Leaving 4 unbutton showing off some of his hot stuff) with a pair of Nike.

Each guy wore a pair of jean low to there ass so they showing off her boxer. After the guys were finish changing their clothes they drove off to the Kystalz Club.

(THE GURLZ)

The gurlz were planning to have some fun tonight at the club name Kystalz. (Yes the same club the guy when)

Sakura: A pink hair gurlz with emeralds green eyes that has a nice body. She has every guy needs. A nice ass, curves, beautiful legs, and not but least she has big boobs.

Sakura: Hey Ino! I bet your inserted going to the clubz.

Ino: A blond gurlz that give Sakura a nickname Billboard gurlz. Ino-pig is a nickname where Sakura gave her since they were little. She didn't have every guy needed but she did have medium boobs beautiful legs but some what ass. (KINDA FLAT BUTT.)

Ino: yeah you bet I'm the biggest Player here.

TENTEN: A gurlz with 2 buns on her head she have brown hair some what Asian looking. She had boobs an ass but no curves.

Tenten: Lmfao( laugh my ass out)

Hinata: A gurlz that has purple hair she was shy gurlz when it come around cute guys. She had boobs, beautiful legs, and a hot ass.

The gurlz all agree on going to the club. So they all went to change their clothes.

Ino: a mini skirt with a spaghetti white tank.

Sakura: A mini skirt showing off her beautiful legs and a black tank top showing off her curves.

Hinata/Tenten: A black dress low up to their tights.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hook up:

Kystalz Clubz:

_**Chapter 2: The hook up:**_

As the guy arrives to the club they head into their private room staring at any good looking gurlz.

Shika: Hey Sasuke this clubz isn't bad at all.

Naruto: yeah and the chick aren't bad either.

Sasuke: HN

After 10 minutes the gurls had walk inside the club.

Ino: Hey Sakura this club isn't bad.

Sakura: Lol (laugh out loud)

Then they went into their private room next to the guys.

(Yes the drama is going)

Ino; Well gurlz I'm going to head out for a dance and try to hook up with any hottie.

Sakura: Lmfao alright and please bitch you're the biggest player here of course you would make the 1st move.

Ino walk out from the private room and grab a drink.

Ino: One shooter please.

While waiting for her drink Shika eye widen.

Shika; Oh shit that chick looking hot.

Naruto: Lol the flirt going out to flirt with her.

Shika; Hell yeah if I get lucky I might get a chance to get laid.

Shika walk out from the private room and order a drink.

Shika: One shooter please.

Ino turn around to see who it was and she blush. Of course shika saw everything.

Ino: 'So sexy what your name?"

Shika: 'Shika your cutie?'

Ino: 'Ino'

The guy and the gurlz were watching the whole scene and that they can't believed what their seeing. (Yeah I noe its lame srry) The player is flirting.

Shika: 'Shall we dance?'

Ino: 'Sure.'

While they place down their drink TenTen and Hinata walk out from the private room.

Naruto: 'Hey Neji that purple hair gurlz is hawt!' (hawt mean hot)

Neji: 'Dobe she my cousin.'

Naruto: 'Well I'm ma try hooking up with her.'

Neji: 'Well I'm ma try hooking up with the gurlz next to her. The gurlz with the brown hair.'

Naruto: 'Alright peaces Sasuke hope you find your gurl.'

When Neji and Naruto walk out the private room Sasuke let a sight. A few minutes later Sasuke walk out from the private room same as Sakura.

Neji: 'Hey hottie.'

(lmfao)

TenTen and Hinata turn around to see who it was.

Hinata: 'Hey Neji.' (Hinata was laughing.)

Neji: 'So what cha name?'

TenTen: 'TenTen so I see your Neji.' (TenTen giggling)

Neji: 'Wanna Dance?'

TenTen: 'Sure bye Hinata.'

Okay TenTen goes with Neji to the dance floor.

Naruto: 'Hey Cutie!'

Hinata: (blushing) 'Hey!'

Naruto: 'I'm Naruto what your?'

Hinata: 'Hinata' (blushing)

Naruto: 'Shall we dance?'

Hinata: 'Alright.'

Okay they went dancing expect Sakura and Sasuke. That because they didn't met each other yet.

Sakura: 'One sex on the beach please.'

While she was waiting for her drink she glances over to see her friends dancing with some guys. While glancing she glance to a hot dude. That hot dude had raven spikey hair and he was lonely. He was leaning on a wall. (As you noe it's Sasuke.)

Sakura inner: Omg (oh-my-gosh) He so fucking hot.

While she took a sip of her drink she notices an ornery eye staring at her. She turned around and saw him staring. She blush and he smirk. While she was blushing he came over to flirt.

Sasuke: 'Shall we dance?' (smirking)

Sakura: 'Sure.'

When they hit the dance floor the song change to 'Love in this club' by Usher. It was a grinding dance. (srry just make it a song where people grind)

Sakura had no choice she started to grind on him. (same for the other couples.)

Shika: 'Hey Ino.'

Ino: 'Yeah sweetie?'

Shika: 'Wanna have some fun?'

Ino blush so hard and answer 'sure'

Shika brought her to a room where no one can bother them. When they reach to the room they make out hungrily. Then Shika place his hand under Ino spaghetti strip……alrite u guy get the point. I'm not writing the lemon for them only sasusaku.

Same goes for NejiTenTen, NaruHina.

While Sakura was grinding on Sasuke. She can feel Sasuke arm around her waist pushing her body to his and whisper 'You're hot'. Sakura could feel the hot breath against her ears.

Sakura; 'Not hot as you.' (Blushing)

Sasuke lead Sakura off the dance floor to his private room. He gently places her down on the seat and they started to make out hot. Sasuke could taste her lip. Taste like strawberry and Sakura could feel the twist of his tongue. While they were making out the guy came to the room. (NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTenTen)

Naruto; 'Hey Teme who this hottie?'

Gurlz: 'Hey Sakura

Guys: 'Hey Sasuke

Sasuke: 'So these are your friends?'

Sakura: 'Yeah so these are yours?

Sasuke: 'Yeah'

Sasusaku can notice that they all must done it (sex) since their hair was messy their clothes were wrinkly.

Naruto; 'Hey why don't we go to Sasuke house and play 'Truth or Dare.'

Everyone: 'Sure'.

**He he sorry please comment and rate I'll update the new chapter maybe today or tomorrow. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Recap:

Naruto; 'Hey why don't we go to Sasuke house and play

'Truth or Dare.'

Everyone: 'Sure'.

Chapter 3: Truth Or Dare

Sasuke Mansion

Naruto: 'All right so who going to go first?'

Sasuke: ' I will.'

Sasuke: ' Truth or Dare Neji?'

Neji: ' Dare.'

Sasuke: 'I dare you to tell me what you and Tenten did

in the Club!'

Neji: '…We have…sex…'

Sasuke and the rest of the guy laugh their ass off.

Neji: 'Ino Truth or Dare?'

Ino: 'Dare'

Neji: 'I dare you to us what you think about Sasuke.'

Ino: 'that easy well let said that Sasuke may look emo

but he some what hot looking but to bad he with

Sakura.'

Everyone laugh expect Sasuke.

Ino: 'TenTen truth or dare?'

TenTen: ' Truth'

Ino: 'Um did you enjoy having sex with Neji during the

club?'

Tenten blush like crazy and answer ' yeah I did.'

Everyone laugh so hard that make Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke: 'So I was right.' 'You guy did have sex while

I was dancing with sakura on the dance floor.'

Naruto: ' So what it's not like that the biggest

player didn't have sex with Sakura yet.'

Sasuke: 'Well nope I haven't have sex with her yet.'

Neji:'Wow shocking new.'

Sakura: 'Well it's not that shocking you need to take

time unlike you people just have sex during the club.'

Ino: 'Psh it's not like you can reject Sasuke when he

have sex with you.'

Sakura: " Whatever.'

Hinata: 'Hey gurlz It late I think we should going.'

Neji: " Don't go I think Sasuke would let you gurlz

stay for 1 night.'

Shika: " Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stare at Sakura, which make her, blush more and

respond. "Sure"

Sasuke: ' But you guy need to share room with somebody

I have a lot of room.'

Neji: 'That easy'

Neji: 'Naruto and Hinata, Shika with Ino, Me and

TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura inner: Sasuke and me in the same room. "Whoa

this night sure getting crazy."

Sasuke: 'All right I'm liking this idea.' (Smirking)

Shika: 'Let go Ino.'

Ino: 'why?'

Shika: (whispering) To finish off what we started

before.

They both go to their room.

Neji: All right let go get some rest.

Neji drag TenTen to his room.

Naruto and Hinata

Hinata: 'Wow'

Naruto come over to Hinata and kiss her hungrily.

( Alrite let me tell you a short story. They are

having sex again. Naruto and Hinata, Shika and Ino,

Neji and Tenten.)

Sasuke and Sakura

When they both walk inside the room. Sakura could see

the king size bed a computer desk on the other side.

When Sakura was looking around the room she spotted a

picture. Before she could get a close look at it

Sasuke grab her by her waist. He breath on her she

could feel the hot breath. She was blushing real hard.

Sasuke placed his arm around her waist and started to

nibble on her ear.

-Lemon- you been warm-

While Sasuke was nibbling on Sakura ear it lead to her

neck. He started to s suck on it hard giving her a

hickie and red marks.

Sakura couldn't help it but let a small moan. While

the player was giving her a hickie she started to let

her hand go to Sasuke body and unbutton his shirt.

Which gave him a shocked. Sasuke let his hand do the

work. He took off her tank top and he was unbuckling

her skirt. Sakura roam her finger from sasuke chest to

his abs to his pants and unbuckled his pants Sasuke

quickly took off his pants and threw it across the

room. Now Sakura was in her fancy lace bra and a tong

and Sasuke in his blue boxer. Then Sasuke started to

nibbled on her neck to her upper chest. He reaches to

her bra and unclip them. He threw her bra across the

room and started to massage them with his hands. One

hand on her left breast and the other is begging suck

by Sasuke. Sakura moan ' ah sa…su…ke….'

Sakura could feel his budge getting hard and she plan

to play with it. Sasuke let a same moan. Sakura pull

down this boxer and started to lick the tip of his

dick. (Remember the condom wasn't on yet.)

Sakura started to suck on it real hard which make

Sasuke moan louder ' Ah.. Sakura.. I'm ma cum..'.

Sasuke cum all over her mouth and she sallow all of

his seed to her tummy. Sasuke place her down on the

bed and took off her tong. He places his finger

between her clit and started to rub it. She was

already wet and places 1 finger inside he then 2 and

then 3. Sakura moan louder and louder every second

Sasuke put his finger in. 5 minutes later she cum all

over his finger. He pull out his finger from her

pussy and started to lick it clean.

Sasuke: 'HM tasty and juicy.'

Sasuke took out a condom and place it on his dick. He

place his cock inside Sakura pussy and Sakura moan

louder. ' Ah Sasuke faster' Sasuke went faster until

he hit the climax.

-End of lemon- (if it suck then sorry I'm not so good

at perverted stuff)

After having sex they both feel asleep.

**(Hey it's me xxnyazngurlxx28 talking if you don't get the part I type well let me tell u about this story so far. During the club Sasuke and Sakura didn't have sex yet until this chapter. So that mean The rest of the guy have sex and now there on the 2 time. Sorry if it suck on the lemon im not that good At writing pervert scene next chapter would be coming out tomorrow)**


	4. Chapter 4: The beach

Recap:

_Recap:_

_After having sex they both feel asleep._

_**Chapter 4: The beach**_

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura woke up. They were both bare from last night. Sasuke kiss Sakura on the cheek and head to the bathroom. While Sasuke was in the bathroom Sakura got dress into her tank top and skirt.

-Living Room-

'So how you gurlz like last night?' asked the guys expect for Sasuke. He was too busy drinking his coffee. (coffee without sugar yuck!1)

'Thanks for having us but we go to leave' said the gurlz.

'Wait let us exchange number' said Neji.

**Sakura: Sidekick 3**

**Ino: Blackberry Pearl**

**Tenten: Razor (silver)**

**Hinata: Nokia (purple color)**

**Sasuke: Sidekick 3**

**Naruto: Chocolate (red)**

**Neji: Razor (Black)**

**Shika: Voyager**

Neji hand his razor to Tenten so she can exchange number. It goes for the other guys. After exchanging their number the gurlz left.

'HM Tenten and I have the same cell phone.' Said Neji.

'Psh you're not the only one Sasuke and Sakura have a Sidekick 3.' Said Naruto.

Neji and Sasuke both smirk.

-To the gurlz-

'So gurlz how was last night' ask Ino.

'It was wonderful' said Tenten in a cheerful voice.

'Yeah sure it was I bet you guy had sex again.' Said Sakura.

The gurlz were all shocked and speechless.

'I'll take that as a yes' said Sakura smirking.

'Fine' said the 3 gurls.

Suddenly Tenten ring tone plays. (The remix of No one) She picks up her Razor and answer.

'Hello Neji' said Tenten

'What gud my lil angel' ask Neji.

(Background: the gurlz were cracking up)

'Nm just chilling with the gurlz' said Tenten

'Oh I see well the guy want to go to the beach just wondering if ya gurlz want to come along.' Said Neji.

'Of course we'll come' said Tenten.

'Alright we'll meet you gurlz up at Sakura mansion' said Neji.

-Sakura mansion-

The gurlz rush to their room and pick out their bikinis.

**Ino: a Nadia Bandeau Top with a Nadia Cinch Tie Bikini from Aeropostale. ( 2 piece)**

**Sakura: Veronica Dot String Triangle Top with a Veronica Low-rider Bikini (2 piece)**

**Tenten: Leilani String Triangle Top with a Leilani Low-rider Bikini (2 piece)**

**Hinata: Erica Stripe Halter Top with an Erica Stripe Wide Tie bikini.(2 piece)**

**(yes their entire bikini comes from Aeropostale)**

They all wore a sweater that would cover their body. Ding Dong! Goes Sakura doorbell. Tenten come downs and open the door for the guys to come in. Sasuke was on his Sidekick 3 texting his friend Gaara. Then Ino and Hinata came down the stair and walk next to Shika and Naruto.

'Where Sakura?' asked Tenten.

'I think she up stair' said Hinata.

' Hey Sasuke why don't you go up stair and look for Sakura.'

Sasuke look up from his sidekick and went up stairs.

-Sakura Room-

Sasuke walk inside the room and found Sakura feening on her Sidekick.

'Are you ready to go my lil angle' asked Sasuke smirking.

'Yeah I'm ready'. She flips her screen and walk to the living room.

'What took you so long?' asked Ino

'Sorry I was on my sidekick' said Sakura.

'Wow not only you were feening on your sidekick so was Sasuke.' Said Naruto.

-At the Beach-

The gurlz took off their sweater and wearing their bikinis. Many guys were whistling as they see the gurls walk off. But luckily their boyfriend came over and grabs them away from the pervert people.

-Sasusaku moment-

'Hey Sakura I'm loving your bikini' said Sasuke smirking.

'Thanks I'm loving your Hawaiian Hibiscus Board short' said Sakura.

'Plus I'm loving the way your showing off your sexy 6 packs' said Sakura.

'Yeah I know many gurlz been staring at them' said Sasuke.

' Aw you must have a lot of girlfriends them.' Said Sakura

'Yeah but I didn't lose my virginity to them' said Sasuke.

'Aw who did you lose it to?' asked Sakura.

'You' said Sasuke

'Lol sure you did' said Sakura.

' I didn't you can ask the guys' said Sasuke

'Whatever I don't care' said Sakura  
'Come on don't get mad' said Sasuke.

'Who said I was mad? Playboy' said Sakura smirking.

'HM' respond Sasuke

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura lil waist and kiss her on the lip. All the fan gurls were screaming their lungs off. But Sasuke didn't care. Then Sakura broke the kiss.

'Let meet with the guyz' said Sakura

'No' said Sasuke

'Why?' asked Sakura giving him a confusing look.

'Because there having sex again' said Sasuke in an annoyed Tone.

'Wow' said Sakura

'they have sex almost everywhere we go' said Sakura

'Yeah!' said Sasuke.

'Hey Sasuke look' said Sakura

'What?' asked Sasuke

Sakura splash him with the water and make his sexy body wet.

'Hey' said Sasuke

Then he splash water on her which make her body all wet. ( cold water)

' brr I'm getting cold I'm going to go and get my sweater' said Sakura.

When Sakura was about to go and grab her sweater. Sasuke grab her by her waist and hug her tightly.

'Sasuke your body is wet and cold' said Sakura

'Well then heat me up' said Sasuke

Sakura blush when he said 'well heat me up'.

While sakura was leaning on Sasuke chest she can hear his heart beating going fast.

'Hey Sasuke your heartbeat is going fast' said Sakura.

'well I have a hot chick with me and she leaning on my sexy chest.' Said Sasuke in a playful way.

Sakura could feel their body heating up. It was getting warmer and warmer everything they would hug. Until Sakura found something that was around her neck. It was a necklace that said 'Sasuke gurlz' in real gold diamond letter. Sakura was to shocked to speak. Sasuke kiss her on her lip and they were making out hungrily. Their tongue met and twirls. They can taste their own lips. Sakura could feel Sasuke finger undoing her Veronica dot string triangle top. Sakura broke the kiss and said you can do that later. But before she could tell him that she gave him a hickie above his ear.

**( Hey it's xxnyazngurlxx28-talking thanks for your support Sasusakulover14. I'll keep on updating when I have time sorry if I didn't update it on time. If you don't like them then don't give me any rude comments cuz it my first story. Thanks)**


	5. Chapter 5: Uchiha Estate

Recap:

**Recap:**

Sakura was to shock to speak. Sasuke kiss her on her lip and they were making out hungrily. Their tongue met and twirls. They can taste their own lips. Sakura could feel Sasuke finger undoing her Veronica dot string triangle top. Sakura broke the kiss and said you can do that later. But before she could tell him that she gave him a hickie above his ear.

_**Chapter 5:Sasuke Mansion**_

After Sakura gave Sasuke a hickie she said you couldn't touch or stare at any hot chicks until this hickie is gone.

-TO THE OTHER PEOPLE-

"Hey Ino!' shout Sakura.

" Hey Sakura Hey Sasuke!' shout Ino.

'O-M-G!' Said Ino.

'What??' respond the others.

'Is that a hickie on Sasuke neck?' asked Ino. Is that real gold diamond necklace that Sakura wearing? Asking in a surprised voiced.

'So is that a hickie on your neck Sasuke?' asked Naruto

'Hm' respond Sasuke.

'Well did you give him that hickie Sakura?' asked Ino.

'…'Said Sakura.

'Damn you people are so annoying and yes she gave me that hickie and yes that a real gold diamond necklace' said Sasuke.

Everyone giggle expect for Sasuke.

'Well it's time to go' said Tenten.

'Alright gurlz let go home' said Hinata.

When the gurlz were heading out to the beach Sasuke grab Sakura and said 'she staying with me'. 'Alright' said the guys.

Sasuke lead her to his red BNW car to his Uchiha Estate. When Sasuke was driving Sakura was I. Ming her friend on her sidekick. (She was I. Ming Ino.)

HOTCHICK: Where are you?

Cherry Blossom: In Sasuke car

HOTCHICK: OH where is he taking you?

Cherry Blossom: To his mansion I guess.

HOTCHICK: Lmfao he going to have sex with you. Use protection Haruno.

Cherry Blossom: Lmfao thanks for the advice.

HOTCHICK: No problem ttyl Shika is going to rape me now!

Cherry Blossom: O.O you guys have too much Sex.

HOTCHICK: W.E PEACE1

HOTCHICK HAD SIGN OFF

'So who were you aiming before?' asked Sasuke.

'Ino' Said Sakura.

'What did she asked you?' asked Sasuke

'Nothing really but where are you taking me?' asked Sakura

'To make up what you promise me at the beach' said Sasuke.

'Oh but can u at least let me take a shower?" asked Sakura.

'No you can take it at my house' said Sasuke smirking

'Um okay' said Sakura in a innocent way.

-TO THE UCHIHA MANSION-

Sakura walk into the house while Sasuke was still smirking.

"Hey Sakura let head upstairs I have something for you.' Said Sasuke.

" Hm what is it?' asked Sakura

They went upstairs and Sasuke turn on the shower. (Cold water)

'Hey Sakura' said Sasuke

'Yeah' said Sakura.

Sasuke smash his lips to him and started to kiss her. They end up inside the shower. Sakura eye widen and broke the kiss.

'So c-o-l-d' said Sakura in her bikinis. While Sasuke was in his short.

'Well let me help you warm up' said Sasuke

Before Sakura could respond back Sasuke kiss her on the lips. He can taste the lip-gloss that Sakura apply. Their tongue twirls while they were making out Sasuke pull her string out and toss it across the room. Sasuke massage her breast and began to suck it. While he was sucking it he started to bite it. Ah S-a-s-u-k-e don't bite moan Sakura. Sorry respond Sasuke. While he was sucking her breast his hand roam to her body. He reaches for her low-rider. He started to rub her clit, which was cold due to the cold water. Sakura let out a loud moan and he took it off. He put 1 finger in and then 2 and then 3. Until she cum into his fingers. Sasuke lick his finger clean. Sakura hand roam to Sasuke short. She felt the budge had got harden. She began to tease it. Sasuke let a small moan in the cold water. Sakura pull down his pants and started to lick the tip of his dick. Ah S-a-k-u-r-a moan Sasuke. She began to suck it until he cum into her mouth. She sallow his every drop of his seed and Sasuke put on the condom for the second round. 'Are you ready?' asked Sasuke. Sakura gave him a nod. After they had their second round Sakura lay on Sasuke chest and fall asleep. The next day Sakura would feel the vibrating of her new text message. SAKURA gave a moan ugh. 'Wake up Sakura' said Sasuke. 'Huh wht?' asked Sakura lazily. 'You received a new text message' said Sasuke. Sakura reaches over and grabs her sidekick and read the message.

Hey Sakura were going shopping want to come? The guys are coming also! –Ino-

_**SRRY MY COMPUTER KINDA MESS UP SO I CONTUINE I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS SASUSAKU14 AND CAPTAINSAKURA21 FOR THEIR SUPPORT. PLEASE R.R IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME N IF U PPLE DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ THT IT I DON'T LIKE COMMENTS THAT JUDGE MY STORY. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Queen Center Mall

Recap: Hey were heading to the mall are you coming

Recap: Hey were heading to the mall are you coming? The guyz are!

_**Chapter 6: Queen Center Mall**_

'Hey Sasuke you want to go the mall with us? Me Ino and the other guyz?' asked Sakura.

' Sure but you need to change to new clothes you can't be walking around with a bikinis.' Said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura blush and said 'Well I need to go home and change dur'.

'No need my brother had gave me pranks so I have gurlz clothes for you' said Sasuke in a caring voice.

Sasuke goes to his closet and gave her a clean and new pair of tong, strapless bra, a black tube, and a black skirt. Sakura take it and goes to the bathroom and change into the clothes. 5 minutes later she come out with the outfits.

'Wow looking sexy' said Sasuke smirking.

'Lol thanks let go' said Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura goes to the car and drive to Queen Center Mall. When they arrive their Sasuke put one of arm around Sakura waist and one hand on her left ass cheek. Which make Sakura blush and a lot of people were staring at them. If Sasuke got problems.

'Hey Sakura' shout Ino.

'Hey Sasuke-teme' shout Naruto.

'Hey Ino' said Sakura

'Hey Naruto' said Sakura

'Sasuke-teme why do you have your hand on Sakura left ass?' asked Shika.

'HM'-said Sasuke

'Well she my gurlz so why can't I touch her there?' asked Sasuke

'Someone getting h-o-r-n-y' said Tenten.

Everyone laugh expect for Sasuke and Sakura.

'Hey gurlz let go to Victoria Secret' asked Ino

'Aright' said the gurlz

'Well you guyz can go somewhere else or you can just stay outside' said Tenten

'HM were stay here' said Neji smirking

The gurlz brought new tong, panties, strapless bra, and a g-string.

'Aright we finish shopping at Victoria Secret' said the gurlz

'Were do you guyz want to go now?' asked Hinata

'How about Tiffany?' asked Sakura

'What are you going to do there?' asked Sasuke

'Buy jewelry stupid' said Sakura

-TIFFANY CO-

The lady got their necklace double plate with diamond letter on a gold plate. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura got their necklace and pay for it.

'Damn Sakura your necklace is prettier then ours' said Ino

'Lol oh well I'm sexier then you guys' said Sakura laughing

'Hell yeah' said Sasuke putting his arm around Sakura waist.

'So where do u you guyz want to go now?' asked Ino

'HM I need to go and buy Guyz stuff you gurlz can come or go somewhere else' said NARUTO, SHIKA, and NEJI.

'Yeah up to you gurlz but Sakura staying with me.' Said Sasuke still holding Sakura by the waist.

Well the gurlz follow their boyfriends to the store they shop at.

-American Eagle- (sasusaku)

'So what are you planning to buy?' asked Sakura

'let see new sleep tank jean shorts and he lean over to whisper Boxer'

'Lol wow' said Sakura

'Hey Sakura how do you like this boxer?' asked Sasuke smirking

'It's sexy but to bad no one is going to see it' tease Sakura

'Nah you will' said Sasuke

(Boxer is white with hearts cupid xoxo red letters)

While Sasusaku were shopping at American Eagle Neji and Tenten were shopping at Hollister. They were shopping for guyz clothes it goes for the other couple.

-Sasusaku-

Buzz goes Sakura sidekick. She had received a new text message

She takes out her Sidekick and flips the screen. She checks the message.

Yo im bored (from Ino)

Sakura text backs and respond

Lol well I'm at American eagle with Sasuke and come on you can't be that bored

Ino read her text message and giggles.

'Hey Sakura that necklace look nice one you' said Sasuke smirking

'Thanks Sasuke-**Kun' **said Sakura giggling

'Your welcome Sakura-**Chan' **said Sasuke smirking

'LOL' giggle Sakura

'But it should be Sakura **UCHIHA **not Haruno' said Sasuke smirking

'…who said I was going to marry you?' asked Sakura in a bad girl way

'Well your going to be a Uchiha one day' said Sasuke smirking

Okay when they were finish shopping for their clothes they meet up at Star bucks.

They order French Vanilla, Coffee with whip cream and cameral on top and vanilla bean. Tenten and Neji coffee with whip cream and cameral on the top Naruto and Hinata –Ice French vanilla and Sakura –Vanilla bean

'Aw Sasuke don't got a sweet tooth?' asked Sakura

'Nope I don't like sweet' said Sasuke

'Aw come on try some' ask Sakura giving him a cute puppy face

'Fine I'll try' said Sasuke

Sasuke took a sip of Sakura drink and respond 'Taste sweet'

Everyone laugh until Tenten asked Sakura where she went before.

'Hey Sakura give me your necklace' said Sasuke'

'Why?' asked Sakura

'Just give it to me' said Sasuke

Sakura take off her necklace that said Sakura Haruno and give it to Sasuke

'Thanks and hand her his necklace that said Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Aw that so sweet' said Ion

Now Sakura have 2 necklaces (Sasuke girl and Sasuke Uchiha)

While they were chatting a fan gurlz appear

Fan gurlz : Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Sorry I'm taking by Sakura Haruno

Fan gurlz: Who that Sakura HARUNO

Sakura: I'm right here

Fan gurlz: No I'm suppose to be Sasuke gurlz

Sasuke: Shut up I hate fan gurlz

Then Sasuke and the guyz left

Somewhere at the mall

Sasuke: Damn fan gurlz can be annoying

Sakura: Sure it is Uchiha

Sasuke: Are you teasing me Miss. Haruno

Sakura: I don't know am I?' (Sakura smirking)

Ino: I want to go to the club tonight and dance our ass off.

Gurlz: Hell yeah

Hinata: You guyz coming along?

Naruto, Shika, Neji: yeah

Naruto: how about you Sasuke-teme

Sasuke: HM

Shika: come on you don't want Sakura to get rape by some guy

Sakura giggle

Sasuke: Alright im coming I don't want her to get rape by anyone but me

Ino: Hey were going to dress sexy

Tenten: Hell yeah

Shika: Now, now gurlz your going dressing sexy for us not for other random dude

INO: Who said I can't

Tenten: Yeah who said

Neji: That enough gurlz it either u dress sexy for us or we don't go

INO: Aw our boyfriend is getting upset

Tenten: yeah

They go up to the their boyfriend and kiss them on the lip. Naruto: Alright you can stop doing the smoothes you can do that in the club

Sasuke: yeah

**Hey it's xxnyazngurlxx28 talking to you people sorry about Chapter 5 my computer mess up so I update it and I would like to thank the people that supports me and they are Sasusakulover14, CaptainSakura21 and Hannahsaurusrex Srry if I start to type into the aim way I think it was just easier to read please r and r I'll update some more next time love ya **


	7. Chapter 7: The the Club

Neji: That enough gurlz it either u dress sexy for us or we don't go

Neji: That enough gurlz it either u dress sexy for us or we don't go

INO: Aw our boyfriend is getting upset

Tenten: yeah

They go up to the their boyfriend and kiss them on the lip. Naruto: Alright you can stop doing the smoothes you can do that in the club

Sasuke: yeah

_**Chapter 7: The Clubz **_

**-At Sakura Mansion-**

INo: Hey Sakura should I put my hair down or up?

Sakura: Down make Shika want you!

INo wore a black dress with a black strapless bra and black heels. Tenten wore a black dress sleeveless with black heels. Sakura had some of her hair in a bun while part of her back hair down. She was wearing a red tube with a demin skirt plus flats. Hinata was wearing a blue tank top with capris and blue flats.

INo: Let go gurlz Let's party!!

Tenten: Hell yeah were going to party until mid night

Ding-dong!

Hinata goes down the stair to open the door for the guys.

Hinata: Welcome to Sakura Mansion

Then Hinata walk over to her boyfriend who wearing orange t-shirt and jeans low to their ass. Well very guys was wearing their jean low. Then INo and Tenten came down to greet their bf. Neji and Shika were wearing a white-collar shirt from express and jeans low to their ass.

INo: looking sexy'

Shika: Same for you'

After a few minutes Sakura came down with her red tube and demin skirt with flats. The guys started to whistle and make Sakura giggle. She was wearing Sasuke gurlz and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Someone looking sexy tonight

Sakura: of course I'm looking Sexy to get some hot dude at the club (Sakura teasing him)

Sasuke: You better not

Sakura: lol just playing

INo: Ready to party?

Guys: You bet!!

-To The Club-

The couples walk in to the club and see people grinding on each other. Couple's is giving hickies on each other making out and all other wild stuff couple does. They walk into their private room and order sex on the beach, long island ice tea, vodka, shooter and etc.

INo: Hey Shika let dances you want to join

Shika: Sure let go

Shika, INo, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata left their private room to dance. It was silent since the guys left until Sasuke made the move. He lend over to Sakura and whisper you want to go dance.

Sakura: Sure

Sasuke got up from his seat to fixed his red button down shirt leaving 3 button close his tie was loose showing his hickie and his jeans low to his ass. Sasuke take Sakura by the waist and lead her to the dance floor.

(Song sexy can I)

Ray..Yeah It's Yung Berg

Sexy can I

Yeah, Yeahhh

All we wanna know is...

Chorus:

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)

It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna know is, Sexy can I, Sexy Can I, hit it from the front,

then I hit it from the back.

know you like it like that.

then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor

then we chill for a second, then we're makin love some more

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)

It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

Sakura: loving this song

Sasuke: yeah me too

Chorus:

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (oh baby)

It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

Sexy can I, hit it from the front,

then I hit it from the back.

know you like it like that.

then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor

then we chill for a second, then we're makin love some more

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)

It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera

All I wanna know is, sexy can I.

When the song finish it switch love in this club by usher.

I gotta do it for the ladies.

And i gotta keep it hood.

WHERE WE AT Polo (AY)

I SEE YOU RYAN

YO KEITH YOU WAS right?

BUT We just getting it started.

Yeaaaa Man.

You SEE you searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right.

Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like.

You know all you have to do is tell me what your sippin on.

And i promise that im GONNA keep it coming all night long.

The guys leave their gurlz on the dance floor while they make up a dance so the gurlz can be please. They did a little break dance.

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

I wanna make love in this club.

In this club

In this club

In this club

you got some friends rolling with you baby then thats cool.

You can leave them with my nigga's, let them know that i got you.

If you didnt know, you're the only thing thats on my mind.

Cuz, the way Im staring AT you wanna give it to you all night.

Then Sasuke come over and whisper

Sasuke whisper: I want love in this club

Sakura: Blushes and said Aw and kiss him on the lips

Sasuke could taste her sweet strawberry lips. Their tongue touches together exploring each other mouth. Then Sasuke broke the kiss.

Sasuke: Hey let go home and continue on this.

Sakura: All right

-Sasusaku Time-

Sasuke took her home and he planned to continue on what they started at the club. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura waist and began to nibble on her mouth. They explored each other mouth again. He could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. He place her down on the bed and started to nibble on skin. She let out a small moan. He could feel her hand roaming in his shirt and throw it around the room. He took of her tube and toss it on the ground. Sakura could see his sexy body. His 6 packs are so sexy she lay one finger on his 6 pack. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore he quickly undress Sakura and himself. Sakura just giggle on the reaction that Sasuke gave. Sasuke lean closer to her and take off her bra and tong while he nibble on her peach soft skin. He nibble on her skin, which gave her purple mark more like bites. Sakura could feel a huge budge across her creamy long legs. Sasuke dick was getting harder and harder every second. So Sakura decide to give him a tease. She place her palm again his hard dick. She earn a moan from him. Sasuke gave out a few more moan as Sakura keep on playing with it. Sasuke play with her boobs. He massage her left boobs while he sucks on her right. She let out a sexy moan. After sucking her boob he roam his finger across Sakura pussy. He rub his index finger and makes it wet. As she got wet Sasuke pump his finger in her. Pumping in and out.

Sakura: Ah Sa.su.ke faster

Sasuke went faster until she hit the climates. She sum all over his fingers. Sasuke pull out his finger from her pussy and lick it clean. Sasuke pull down his boxer and Sakura lick the tip of his hard dick. She lick it as if it was a cherry lollipop. Her tongue twirl around his hard dick. Sasuke couldn't believed the wonderful licking that Sakura was giving him. In a minute Sasuke cum all over Sakura mouth. Sasuke put the condom on and place it in Sakura pussy. He goes in and out. He and Sakura did a lot of different position. They did the doggy style and etc. They did it until they cum on each other and feel asleep. The next morning Sakura find Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

**Hey its me xxnyazngurlxx28 talking srry if I didn't update it as soon as I can. Long weekend and busy on continuing the story. So r and r and thankz to the pple tht like my story I reli would like to thank you. Well peace love ya next chapter would be up tomorrow hopefully ******


	8. Chapter 8: Aim

Recap:

**Recap:**

The next morning Sakura find Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

_**Chapter 8: Aim**_

The next morning Sakura woke up finding herself laying against Sasuke who still sleeping peacefully.

**Sakura inner: he look sexy when he sleeps**

Sakura: Yeah not to mention he look sexy he been sexy

**Sakura inner: Oh wow he smell good were lucky to find him as our boyfriend**

While Sakura was talking to her inner. Sakura didn't realized that Sasuke was awake.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura (in a hot tone)

Sakura stop talking to her inner and said 'Good Morning Sasuke-Kun'.

Sakura: How long were you awake?

Sasuke: Not long just a while

Sakura: Oh well I'm going to take a shower

Sasuke: Mind if I join you?

Sakura: Yes I do last time we had sex in the shower was with Cold water. This time I'm taking my shower with hot water

Sasuke: lol but cold water is good. It make you feel fresh.

Sakura: No I'm not going to take a shower with Cold water.

Sasuke: Aw are you sure you don't want me to wash you

Sakura: I'm pretty sure I don't

Sakura goes to her bag and get out a new pair of clothes and walk into the bathroom. She turn on the water and wait until it was warm. While Sakura was taking a shower Sasuke took out his Sidekick 3 and text Naruto.

Yo was the club? Do we have any plans today?

Naruto got his text message and respond back

The club was the shit and no I don't have any plans for today. Let go on aim and see what the gurlz want to do.

Sasuke got his text message and respond back

aright

When Sasuke finish texting Naruto. Sakura came out from the bathroom.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura let go on aim

Sakura: Alright

Both of them sign on aim on their Sidekick 3. Let see who online

**Sakura and Sasuke Buddy List:**

**Aim Bots (9/13)**

**MovieFone**

**Spleak**

**WSJ**

**SIGN UP FOR HOT STOCK ALERTS**

**FACEBOOK**

**BEAT THE QUIZMASTER**

**LIV GREENE**

**GOSSIPINGABBY**

**USATODAY**

**Buddies (3/5)**

**Ramen4life**

**HOTBLONDCHICK**

**XXHINATAXX**

**Ramen4life: **Hey Sakura, Hey Sasuke

**Cherry blossom: **Hey Naruto, Hey Hinata, and Hey Ion

**XXHINATAXX: **Hey Sakura

**HOTBLONDCHICK:** HEY Sakura

**XXSEXYXXUCHIHA: **HN so what are we going to do today?

**Cherry Blossom: **I don't know

**XXHINATAXX: **Me either

**HOTBLONDCHICK: **How about we play basketball gurlz v.s Boyz

**RAMEN4LIFE: **Not a bad idea

**XXSEXYXXUCHIHA: **Alright

**Cherry Blossom: **Alright meet me at my house since I have to change.

**HOTBLONDCHICK: **Alright

Everyone sign off on aim and head to Sakura house. Plus they call Tenten and Neji to come.

**-Sakura Mansion-**

Sakura open the door and see her house nice and clean.

Sakura: Sasuke wait here I'm going to go and change.

Sasuke: Alright Babe

10 minutes later the couples arrive at Sakura mansion. Sakura was wearing a grey cut sweats with a grey tank and Nike.

Naruto: Ready to play?

**Hey it's xxnyazngurlxx28 talking sorry u must r and r to read the next chapter lol I'm evil. It might be boring in this chapter but 2 more chapter later its going to be lemon. Hint more r and r the faster the chapter going to be update lol. Well I hope you enjoy it. Message me if you want me to update it1!!1 peace out and thankz to the pple tht support me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Basketball

Recap:

**Recap:**

Naruto: Ready to play?

_**Chapter 9: Basketball**_

Sakura: Hell yeah

Sasuke: Come on gurlz were going to beat you in basketball.

INo: Who said?

Neji: We said

Tenten: Psh we can beat you in basketball. Sakura was team captain in basketball in high school.

Shika: how troublesome

Hinata: Let make a bet

Neji: Fine

Naruto: If we win you have to be our slave for a week

Sakura: If we win you guys have to dress like a gurlz and be our slaves for a week.

Neji: Deal

Tenten: All right

So they both had a deal to see who will win the bet. They all head to Crowdary Park to play basketball.

Sasuke: You gurlz sure that we won't beat you?

Sakura: Pretty sure

Sasuke: all right let the game begin. Gurlz first

Sasuke pass the ball to Sakura. She got the ball and starts to dribble the ball. She dribbles she set and shoot for a 3-pointer.

Sakura: 1:0

INo: HN gurlz let beat them

Hinata: Hell yeah

10 minutes later the gurlz had 15 to 16 points.

Naruto: one more minutes until us boys win

INo: Not for sure

INo slap the ball out of his hands and dribbles it. She was about to shoot but the boys were guarding her. She passes the ball to Sakura. She caught it and she dribbles and she set and she shoots. The ball hit the backboard and the ball goes around the ring. Sweat drop were coming down from every player. It rolls around the ring and Score!!

Sakura: Ha we had a tied

Neji: Phew lucky I though we had to dress like a gurlz for a week

INo: Now you believed that gurlz can beat in basketball no matter what?

Sasuke: Hmph

**Hey its xxnyazngurlxx28 talking I noe this story is lame cuz my friend wrote it. But if you don't like it don't send me a message saying that oh its sucks and that its bad. Because if you do then ur just wasting your time on reading my story and wasting my effort in typing it up. Thanks to the pple who enjoy it and if u ppole don't like it to bad. Don't fucking send me message that you don't like it I don't care if u don't it my first story. Next chapter is about Spin the bottle may contain kissing each other. Might be a little lemon. Peace good-bye thanks to Sasusakulover14 and C.A.M.E.O.1 AND ONLY. Thanks for supporting me. **


	10. Chapter 10: spin the bottle my way

Recap:

**Recap:**

**Sasuke: Hmph**

_**Chapter 10: Spin the Bottle (my way)**_

After they finish playing basketball they decided to go to Sakura house to play spin the bottle.

**Sakura Mansion**

'Hey let play Spin the bottle' shout the pig.

'All right since they're nothing else to do' said Neji.

'How troublesome' said Shika

Sakura goes to her kitchen and get out an empty glass bottle. She hands the glass bottle to INo so she can spin.

'All right if the bottle lands on you guys u has to do these dare that we tell you.' Said INo

'Alright' said the guys.

INo spin the bottle and landed on Neji. INo gave a huge smirk. 'Neji I dare you to make out with Shika'. Everyone burst out of laugher expect for Neji and Shika.

'Are you serious?' asked Neji.

'Yeah I'm serious so are you going to do it or not?' asked INo

'Fine' said Neji

Neji goes over to Shika and starts to make out with him. Everyone laugh his or her guts out. 5minutes later Neji stop making out with Shika.

'Ewwwwwwwwwwww! I need to clean my mouth!' shout Neji and Shika

'INo watch I'm going to get you back' said Neji giving her a stare.

'Hmph' replied INo.

Neji spin the bottle and landed it on Naruto.

'Naruto I dare you make out with INo for 10 minutes.' Said Neji

'Sorry Hinata' said Neji.

'UGH' said INo

'Fine' said Naruto and goes over to INo and make out with her for 10 minutes.

Sasuke and Sakura laugh their ass out. Neji and Tenten stare at them if it was a movie. Shika and Hinata close their eyes until 10 minutes was over.

10 minutes later

'Ew Naruto you have a smelly breathe' shout INo.

Sakura and Sasuke were laughing so hard tears came down their eyes.

'Stop laughing Sakura' shout INo

'Sorry but you should see your face' said Sakura

'Yeah it was Priceless' said Sasuke.

Naruto spin the bottle and landed on Tenten.

'I dare you to strip tease Neji' said Naruto

'Sound good enough' replied Tenten.

Neji: 0.0

Tenten stand up in front of Neji and little by little Tenten strip off her tank top. Little by Little Neji fainted and had a major noose blood. 15 minutes later. Tenten spin the bottle and landed on Sakura.

'I dare you to lap dance on Sasuke' said Tenten

Sasuke a smirk.

'Yeah if he get turn on you two better get a room' said Neji

'Yeah no one want to see you two having sex in public' said Shika.

'Shut up' said Sasuke

Sakura blushes and lap dance on Sasuke until she felt that his dick had got harden.

**Sakura inner: 'oh shit Sasuke dick just got harden'**

Sakura; I know

**Sasuke inner: Oh my god Sakura had turned us on**

Sasuke: I know

'You can stop now I think Sasuke is going to be horny if you keep on continuing.' Said Naruto

'Yeah' replied Neji

'I think Sasuke is all ready turn on' said INo and Shika.

'No I'm not turn on and I'm not getting horny either' said Sasuke.

'Chill out Sasuke' said Hinata (In my story Naruto and Hinata aren't shy or dumb)

Sakura spin the bottle and landed on Shika.

'I dare you to take off your jeans and wear your boxers until tomorrow.' Said Sakura.

Everyone burst out of Laugher.

'You have to do the dare' said Sasuke

'Yeah don't be chicken' said Neji

'Fine' said Shika

Shika stands up and take off his jeans. He sat down with his green and white boxer.

'Nice boxer' said Sakura while she was laughing'

'Yeah sexy boxer' said Tenten

'Hey don't be checking out my Shika-Kun go and check your own man' Shout INo

'laugh out loud w.e pig and Shika spin the bottle.' Said Sakura

Shika spin the bottle and landed on Sasuke

Shika grew a smirk on his face. 'I dare you to take off your jeans and be topless until tomorrow'.

'Nice one Shika' said Neji

'Yeah I know' respond Shika

'Wait that not fair the girls are going to be staring at Sasuke body the us' said Naruto

'No there not it have us' said Neji

'Are you going to do it or not?' asked INo

Sasuke stand up take off his collar shirt leaving him topless and take off his jeans leaving him with his red and white boxer.

'Oh my god Sasuke I love your body' shout Tenten

'Yeah Sasuke you have a sexy body' shout INo

'I love your sexy boxer and your sexy abs' said Hinata

'Back off he mine' said Sakura

Neji and Naruto grew jealous because they were jealous that Sasuke always get the lady attention. Sasuke spinned the bottle and it landed on Hinata

'I dare you to make out with Naruto until he get horny' said Sasuke

Sakura/INo/Tenten/Neji: o.o

Shika: zzzz

'What the fuck Sasuke your sick' said Naruto

'Hmph' said Sasuke

Hinata turn into a shade of red on her cheek and started to make out with Naruto. Not even five minutes Naruto was all ready horny.

'Damn Naruto your always horny' said Sasuke

'GO GET A ROOM IF YOUR GOING TO HAVE SEX' SHOUT SAKURA

'Yeah no one want to see you guy have sex' said INo

Naruto broke the kiss and said fine let go Hinata. They head up to Hinata room and have sex.

'Don't tell me that their really having sex up there' said Sakura.

'I think they are' said INo

'Yeah I can hear Hinata moaning.' Shout Tenten

'Ew that sick' said Neji.

'Let go Sakura' said Sasuke

'go where?' asked Sakura

'To my mansion I don't want you to be hearing them having sex' said Sasuke

'All right let me grab some clean clothes' said Sakura

'All right but hurry I don't like the sound up there.' Said Sasuke

Sakura goes up to her room and opens her closet and grabs her pink and blue pj and red spaghetti tank top with a demin skirt. She always brought her black flats. (plus clean pair of bra and panties)

She places them into her gym bag and head downstairs.

'Ready to go?' asked Sasuke

'Yeah' said Sakura

'Have fun at Sasuke Estate' said INo. GIVING SAKURA A WINK

'I'll make sure we will have fun' said Sasuke with a smirk on his face

INo and Sakura: o.O

Sasuke grab Sakura by her hands and drag her to his estate.

INo thinking in her head: I think he going to have sex with her.

**Hey its xxnyazngurlxx28 talking I'm sorry that I didn't update it fast enough. I didn't know if I should continue or not because some people don't like the way I type it up. Sorry I have to turn it into a story format I didn't want this story to be delete because I work so hard to type this up. If you people don't like it just don't send me a message. I'm tired of it really pissed me off. If you don't like my effort then don't read. But I'll like to thanks the supporters I really thank up. Thanks for your support and advice I accept your kindness. I really do. Hope you guy like this chapter sorry if it's crappy but School been really annoying. I have to take my finals and other shit. Well please R and R thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke Mansion

Recap:

Recap:

INo thinking in her head: I think he going to have sex with her.

_**Chapter 11: Sasuke Mansion**_

'INo baby let go to your room and have little fun' said Shika.

'Watch out he going to rape you' teased Tenten.

'You too I think Neji is going to make out with you in 1 minute' said INo.

1 minutes later INo and Shika went upstairs to their room to have their privacy. Neji and Tenten were making out until Tenten drag him to her room. (A/N who knows Tenten can be a BAD GIRL!)

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

'I'm going to go and take a shower' said Sakura.

'Hn how about later?' smirk Sasuke.

'Why?' asked Sakura?

'Because.. Sasuke goes over to Sakura and pick up her bridal style. He place her down to his king size bed. Sasuke lick her bottom lips, he could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. Sakura open her mouth so Sasuke could enter. His tongue and her tongue were like battling. His hot sexy tongue mixed with her. Twirling and twisting. Until he broke the kiss. He licks her peach creamy skin and start to suck it. He gave her a hickie on her neck. Purple bites and red hickie. Sasuke took off her grey tank top and throw it across his room. He unclips her bra and started to suck on her left boob while he massages her right. Sakura could feel his dick got harden.( Sasuke still in his boxer from spin the bottle.) Sasuke stop sucking her left boob and goes down her flat stomach. Giving her butterflies. He goes and quickly pulls down her sweat pants. Showing her black tong. He rubs her clit until she got all wet. He pulls down her tong and licks her wet pussy . Sakura gave out a hot moan. His tongue licking her clit.

Sasuke inner: Hn tasty sweet like strawberry

Sakura moan louder and louder. Sasuke stop licking her pussy and put 1 finger in then 2 then 3. He pumps it in and out. Each pumps the louder she moans. The faster he goes the faster she cums. Sasuke gave one good pump and she hit her climates. He licks his fingers very clean. Sasuke pull down his boxers. Sakura grab his hard dick and lick it. She treated his dick like a cherry lollipop. She sucks it and licks it until he hit the climates and cum inside her mouth. Sakura swallow every seed inside her mouth to her tummy. Sasuke place his dick inside her pussy and goes in and out. While he goes in and out Sasuke plays with her c cup boobs. Sakura let out a big sexy moans as Sasuke plays with her boobs. 15 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura both hit the climates and cum on each other. (Note: Sasuke wasn't using protection)

'I'm going to take a shower now.' Said Sakura.

'All right I'll take mine after yours' said Sasuke.

Sakura grab her pj, panties,bra and goes inside the bathroom. While Sakura was taking a shower Sasuke took a little nap. 35 minutes later Sakura come out from the bathroom. She was wearing a pink and blue pj. Her hair was wet water dropping on her faces. Sakura finds Sasuke sleeping so she decides to go to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. When she walk out the door. A minute later Sasuke wake up and takes a shower. While Sakura was getting orange juice her sidekick was vibrating. She received a new text message from INo.

Sakura, how was your little fun at Uchiha Estate? Did he have sex with you?

Sakura laugh as she took a sip of her drink.

Yeah we did and it was wonderful. How about you and Shika? I bet you guy did it also

Yeah so did Tenten and Neji. They were making out until Tenten drag him to her room

Sakura was shocked.

Never knew Tenten was that bad! How Naruto and Hinata? Are they still having sex?

Hello yeah it been 5 hours and I still hear Hinata screaming Naruto name. I think I'm going nuts

Sakura laugh as she read the text message.

Omg! Their still having sex Omg naruto must be horny during the game.

When Sakura finishes texting someone grab her by her waist. Sakura turn around and saw Sasuke.

'Hn what are you doing?' asked Sasuke

His hair was wet he was shirtless and he was wearing a clean boxer.

'Texting INo' responded Sakura.

'Oh that blonde!' said Sasuke coldly. (sorry do the pple tht r blond n that they have blond hair. Sorry!)

'Yeah she said Naruto and Hinata still having sex' said Sakura.

'That dumbass needs to get a life.' Said Sasuke

Sakura gave a giggle.

'So Sasuke it's not like you can't lived without sex' smirk Sakura.

Sasuke stay silent

'So at least I have a life and I don't get horny at all times.' Responded Sasuke.

'Sure you don't' tease Sakura,

'Want to bet?' asked Sasuke

Sakura took a while to think and respond

'Sure'

'All RIGHT'

'I bet that in a week we can't have sex and that means you can't fuck some random girl behind my back' said Sakura.

Sasuke took a while to think.

'All right one week without sex and if I win we will have sex 24/7 a week' smirk Sasuke

'Fine but if I win you have to go shopping with me until your credit card is empty.' Smirk Sakura.

'Deal' said Sasuke

**Hey it's xxnyazngurl28xx talking. Thanks to the people that review this story and that pple like this. I really accept your comments. Next chapter will be updated some wht next week or this week. Sorry for the lateness due to my finals. Sorryyyyyy!! I'm planning to do my second story so stay tune if you want to find out or if you want to read more. Any ideas for me to write message me. I will try my best to answer them. Love ya all. **


	12. Chapter 12: the bet day 1

Chapter12: the bet day 1

_**Chapter12: the bet day 1**_

Of course Sasuke won't want to see his credit card empty. So he decides to wait for a week to end. 12:30 everyone fall asleep expect for Naruto and Hinata. Yes I know there sex crazy but Naruto need a life like seriously. The next morning Sakura found herself sleeping next to Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully. Her green eye stares at Sasuke sleepy face. His pale face with spiky hair. His lips were soft and small. Sakura could see his bare chest. His hot six pack, so hot that over billions of girls would want to see it. While Sakura was studying his hotness she didn't notice that Sasuke eyes were open. He could see her looking at his body. 'Sa-ku-ra' said Sasuke in a husky voice. It made Sakura jump a little. 'Good morning Sasuke-kun' said Sakura.

'So what were you staring at before?' asked Sasuke. 'Nothing just looking around' said Sakura. Sasuke knew Sakura was lying. 'Hn' was his respond. 'Let go out and make breakfast' said Sakura. 'All right' said Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura get out of the room and head to the living room.

'What do you want? Bacon egg and cheese or Pancakes?' asked Sakura.

'Hn Pancakes'.

Sakura goes and make 4 pancakes 2 for her and 2 for him. While she was making pancakes Sasuke pour 2 glasses of orange juices. As they both finish eating their little breakfast. Sakura broke the silence.

'Ready for the bet?'

'Of course I'm sure I'm going to win' said Sasuke.

'Don't think to sure' said Sakura.

'Hn just waits until a week pass'.

'Okay starting today to Sunday No **SEX' said Sakura'.**

After talking about the deal Sasuke and Sakura both change into something new. Sakura was wearing a red spaghetti tank with demin skirt and flats. Sasuke was wearing a white polo shirt with jeans and white Nike. 'Where do you want to go today?' asked Sasuke.

'I;m going to go and buy a new bikini' said Sakura with a smirk.

Sasuke inner: Don't fall for it she want us to lose the bet.

_**hEy pple thanks for reading my story I really accept ur alert and favorite. U pple r the best. I'm working on my second fanfiction it can be boring but it can be funny I n some parts. It's call fashion of industries. I don't go there so I don't noe how the stuff works. So just deal with me and the story thanks. AND SCHOOL OUT HOPE U ALL HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER ENJOY. NICE CHAPTER WOULD BE UPDATED SOON!!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Random

Chapter 13: The bet Day 2 and The beach

_**Chapter 13: Random**_

Recap: 'Sasuke I need to buy a new bikini' said Sakura.

Sasuke inner: Don't fall for it.

'Hn sure I'll go with you to buy a bikini but I know I won't lose the bet' said Sasuke.

'Who said I was?' smirk Sakura

**Sakura inner**: Ha he's going to lose in a few days!

Sakura: ha I know can't wait until he takes us shopping

-End of Sakura and Sakura inner-

**-Mall-**

Sakura was searching for her 'bikini' while Sasuke stay around. He was on his sidekick texting his friend, Stephanie. Sakura pick out a 2 piece pink bikini and a white one also. She calls Sasuke for his opinion.

'Hn one word HOT!'

'All right I'll go pay it'.

Sasuke grab the bikinis and pay it with his credit card.

'Guys like me should pay their girlfriend stuff' said Sasuke with his famous smirk.

'So where do you want to go now?' asked Sasuke.

'How about Footlocker? We can buy new sneakers and its 50 off today' said Sakura pointing at the sign.

-**Footlocker-**

'Welcome to Footlocker' said the worker.

Sasuke and Sakura went into different direction to look for their sneakers.

-Sakura-

She picks out a pair of converse, 1 pair of puma (white and lime green) and 2 pairs of Nike. (One air max, red, pink, and white. And one kick. She was set to pay.

-Sasuke-

He pick out a pair of D.C (red and black) a pair of Jordan, the play off and Nike.

-Normal-

They both pay their stuff and headed out the store. Sasuke hold Sakura by her waist. They both wore the necklace' Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.' Many people envy these perfect couples.

'Aw don't they both make the perfect couples?' said the women.

'Aw hope they last forever' said another women.

Sakura blush when she heard these comments. Sasuke just kept his famous smirk on. Sasuke lead Sakura to the parking lot. He places the bags into the trunk. Sasuke open the door for Sakura and sat in the passenger seat while he sits in the driver.

'So where we off to?' asked Sasuke

Sakura took a while to think.

'My house' she finally respond.

Sasuke drove normal speed while Sakura was chatting with Ino and Tenten.

Hotblondchick: Oh my god Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are still having Sex for 24 hours.

Sharp weapons: Help us Sakura!

Cherry blossom: Holy shit oh my god I'm going to kick them out as soon as I get there.

Hotblondchick: Thank you, so how was your day?

Cherry Blossom: No problem my day was fine where yours boyfriend girls?

Sharp weapons: Neji is sleeping

Hotblondchick; Well Shika always sleep so I don't bother

Cherry Blossom: Wow Ino you got yourself a lazy husband

Sharp weapons: wow yeah; a lazy husband'

Hotblondchick: First, he not my husband I'm not engaged to him yet and Second I knows he lazy.

Cherry blossom: Well your going to be engage sooner or later

Sharp weapons: yeah

Hotblondchick: unlike Sakura, Sasuke would propose you sooner then Shika would.

Sharp weapons: Yeah Sakura, Sasuke quite fast he knows his stuff

Cherry Blossom: -- talk to you later I'm like outside the house.

'Ready to go babe?' asked Sasuke.

'You bet but first I need Naruto and Hinata to stop having sex' said Sakura.

'O.o damn 24 hours non-stop' said Sasuke with shock.

-Inside the mansion-

'Oh my god Sakura go upstairs and tell them to knock it off' said Tenten.

'Their driving us nuts!' said Ino

'All right'

Sakura went up the stair and walk toward Hinata room. She knocks on the door. But no one answer. She knocks again but no one answer. Sakura was getting annoyed so she knocks down the door. She sees Hinata and Naruto Naked.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh' said Hinata and Naruto

'Shut the fuck up! I'm telling you people to stop having sex! Like com eon it been 24 hours since Ino and Tenten been hearing you guys. Will you people get a life? If you don't stop I don't have a choice but to kick you guy out. **It's my fucking house so don't be having sex all day and night'** shouted Sakura. She slammed the door hard and woke up Neji and Shika.

'What the fuck had happen?' asked Shika.

'Sakura scold at Naruto and Hinata' said Ino

'Why?' asked Neji who was rubbing his eyes

'Because they won't stop having sex' explain Tenten

'What the what the fuck non-stop sex?' shouted Neji and Shika.

'Shocked? Same here' said Sasuke.

'Ew I saw them naked Ew my eyes burns' said Sakura.

Everyone laugh expect Sasuke.

'Aw why don't you go and clean your eyes at the bathroom?' asked Sasuke

Sakura ran up stair to the bathroom and splash cold water on her peach creamy face. She dry her face with dry clean towels.

'Are you feeling better?' asked Sasuke

'Yeah'

As soon as Sakura answer Sasuke question. Hinata and Naruto came down stair fully dress. Everyone look at them.

'What?" asked Naruto

'Ugh!' said Tenten

'Your annoying!' said Ino

'Dobe go get a damn life' said Sasuke.

'Hinata don't get pregnant' said Neji.

'Troublesome' said Shika.

'Now you two stop having sex why don't you Naruto clean my damn house including the room you were in' said Sakura.

'What! Why?' asked Naruto

'Because you got horny so you need to clean the damn house all by yourself' said Sakura.

'Damn Sakura could get scary when she mad' said Neji

'Hope you can live with her like that during the future Uchiha' said Shika.

'Don't worry I have everything in control' smirk Sasuke.

'So Hinata how was last night?' asked Ino

'It was fine' said Hinata

'Good'

'So where do you people want to go now?' asked Ino

'How about the mall?' asked Tenten?

'Nah because I just went to the mall with Sasuke and there was nothing to buy.' Said Sakura.

'How about the beach?' asked Tenten?

'Sound good' said Neji

'Yeah the beach sound a great idea for a sunny day' said Shika

'Sure I just brought a new bikini I guess I can wear it's aid Sakura.

'So the beach it is'

Sasuke inner: oh yeah we better not get turn on

Sasuke: Yeah I know let hope we don't

**Hey the me xxnyazngurlxx28 well I'm sorry for not updating it. I'm very busy and I make time for me to update this. Well how did you like it? Well stay tune to see who will win the bet. Sasuke or Sakura. Peace please R and R. **


	14. Chapter 14: Beach pranks

Chapter 14: The beach

**Chapter 14: The beach/ Pranks**

Beach:

They found a spot to get tan. Only tenten and hinata went to get tan. The others were away.

-Neji and shika-

They order their drinks at the snack stand.

-IN0 and Sakura-

They went to the ocean.

-Sasuke-

'Oh my god it's Sasuke-kun'

'Damn he hot'

'Look he alone'

'Let go over to him'

'First, I'm not alone second, I know I'm hot and third, I'm taken by Sakura Haruno' s aid Sasuke coolly.

'Who need that bitch?'

'You want to know who she is?' ask Sasuke

Sasuke walk toward the ocean while the annoying fan girls follow.

-INo and Sakura-

Sakura splash salt water on INo. Before INo could splash back Sasuke wrap his arm around Sakura waist.

'This is Sakura' said Sasuke

'Ew she has pink hair'

'First, pink is my natural hair color and look at you. You have green' said Sakura calmly.

'Sasuke dump her and go out with me'

'Hell no. First, your ugly, your ass is flat, and our figures are ugly' said Sasuke.

INo and Sakura laughs.

'What are you laughing at blondly?'

'Looks who talking! You have no idea that your dissing yourself' said INo

'At least I have a better ass then yours' said the blond

'Cough' slut 'cough' said INo

'Who said she has a better ass/' asked Shika

'I did you have a problem?' asked the blond

'Yeah I do' said Shika

'What?'

'My problem is you' said Shika

Sasuke, Sakura, INo and Shika laugh at the girl expression and left them.

'Phew glad that was over' said Sasuke

'Troublesome'

'Not my fault they like me for my looks and body' said Sasuke

'Those fan girls are stupid' said Sakura

'Like come on who the hell dis themselves?' laugh INo

'Come on let go home' said Shika who holding INo by the waist.

-Tenten and Hinata-

'Whoa tenten you got tan' said Sakura

'A nice one too' said INo

'Ready to go?' ask Neji

'You bet' said INo

They left the beach and walk toward to the parking lot.

'Hey Hinata! How was your non stop sex with your novia boy?' asked Tenten

'He was awesome' was her respond

Everyone look at her if she was crazy.

'What?' ask Hinata

' Nothing' said INo

'Let hope you don't get pregnant' said Tenten

'You better not' shout Neji

Hinata got scared. She realized that she didn't use a condom last night.

'If you didn't use a condom then oh boy' said Shika

'If you didn't use a condom it's a 50/50 chance that you will be pregnant' said Sakura.

'Can we stop talking about pregnant/' ask Neji'

'It's annoying' said Sasuke

'And troublesome'

The girl let out a laugh.

'How come you guy aren't sucking each other face?' ask Hinata

'How are we suppose to make out while I'm driving?' question Sasuke

'Did you guy get into a fight?' ask INo

'No just a bet' smirk Sakura

'Oh sound interesting. I wonder who's going to win' ask Tenten

'Just wait for 1 more day and your going to find out' said Sasuke

'Sound like Sasuke going to win' said Neji

'Or maybe Sakura' said Tenten

'I'll win for sure' said Sakura

Sasuke simply smirk.

I'll be waiting' smirk Sasuke

Everyone in the car just went woo.

-Sakura Mansion-

Everyone went inside the mansion and found Naruto on the sofa napping.

Hinata gently shake him and he let out a groan. She shakes him again this time he woke up.

'Where did you go guy?' ask Naruto

'We went out' said INo

'Naruto I have something to tell you' said INo

'What is it?' ask Naruto

'Um well how should I say this' said Tenten

'Um as you see………' stated INo

'Hinata's pregnant with your baby' said Sakura

Naruto eye widen o. O. He looks at Hinata as he heard the shocking news.

'I'm going to be a fat..h…er?' ask Naruto

Everyone couldn't help it but laugh.

'Hey! You fool me' shouted Naruto

'Even if you got her pregnant I'm going to kill you' said Neji

Naruto look at hinata and said

'If you get pregnant don't tell Neji . I don't want you to lose the baby father/ husband' said Naruto

Everyone in the room stay silent.

'Um naruto can't you take a joke?' ask Neji

'because he was joking before' said Neji

'Damn you people don't scare me like that'

'let go out and eat' said Hinata cheerily.

'Sure who treat/' ask Tenten

'Naruto treat' said Sakura

'Why?' shout Naruto

'Because we love you'd aid Hinata

'Sure'

Everyone got inside the black bmw car. Neji in the driver seat and Tenten in the passenger seat. The others in the back. Sasuke on his sidekick 3. Naruto making out with Hinata. Shika taking a nap as always and INo talking to Sakura.

'Hey pig let prank Shika'

'Sure like what?'

'How a bout you tell him you got cancer?'

'Don't you think it's overboard?'

'How about your pregnant?'

'Fine'

INo whisper to Shika

'Hey babe I have something to tell you. Well, I'm 2 week pregnant'

Shika woke up his eye widen his mouth shape like a o.

'What? Your pregnant?' shouted Shika

INo gave a nod

'Wait am I the father?' asked Shika

INo look at Sasuke and said' No'

'What? Who is it? ' ask Shika

'It's Sasuke' said INo

'You bastard how dared you sleep with my woman. I'm going to kill you' shouted Shika

'Chill out ' said Sasuke

Everyone laughs

INo and Sakura did a high five.

'Your so sweet' said INo

'Of course I care about my baby'

'Aww' said Sakura

'It gives me the shiver' said Neji who driving the car.

'Every girl dream's is to get marry with their lover and have kids' said Sakura

'No not every girl. Not Karin. She sucks everyone man dick for money' said INo

Everyone in the car laugh out loud.

Neji park his car in the parking lot while the others get tables.

'Table for eight please' said Sakura

Sasuke hold her by the waist while the others chill out.

'Give me five minutes and I'll get you your table' replied the waiter

5 minutes later they arrive to their table. While walking by they hear many fan girls

'hey isn't that Sasuke-kun?'

'He so freaky sexy'

Sasuke and the others sat down and gave the fan girls death glares.

'What do you guy want/' asked INo who looking through the menu.

'How about a shark fin, bird nest, lobster, fruit salad, steak and abalone soup?' suggest Hinata

'Anything else' asked Sakura

'yeah one bottle of red wine' said Sasuke

'Okay please give us some moment' said the waiter.

They simply nodded as the waiter left the table.

'Hey teme are you ever going to marry Sakura?' shout Naruto

'Baka keep your voice down' said INo

'Sorry so are you?' he ask again

'When the time comes' smirk Sasuke

Sakura simply blush at the comment

'Hey who said I was going to marry you?'

'What your not?' shouted INo

'Why not?' ask Hinata

'Come on Sakura I know you do' said Tenten

'Yeah sakura I know you been waiting for this moment' said Neji

'Yeah Sakura' comment Shika

'You can never find a guy like him. He has a nice body he sexy and rich' stated Naruto

Everyone in the table look at him.

'Hinata your boyfriend is freaking me out' said INo

'Yeah I know' said Tenten

'Naruto are you interest in Sasuke now/' ask Hinata

'No BABE I'M JUST SAYING AND NO hOmo' said Naruto

'Phew' said INo

'Now Sakura why won't you marry Sasuke?' ask Neji

'He has to much Fan girls what if they try to kill me?'

'Aw come on Sakura. He will protect you' said INo

'Yeah and you going to marry him no matter what' said tenten

'An Uchiha get what he wants' said Shika

'Jeez you guy sound like Sasuke just using her' said Hinata

'Don't worry babe I'm not using you I truly love you and I won't leave you' said Sasuke

Sakura just smile at his respond.

After dinner they guys when home. They arrive at Sasuke place begin Drunk. Naruto on top of Hinata. Neji and Tenten wobbly and landed on the couch. INo and Shika on the other side of the sofa. All three couples on the couch begin drunk and asleep. Sasuke was also drunk. Only Sasuke that could handle wine perfectly. He carries Sakura bridal Style to his room. He places Sakura on the bed trying to make her comfortable. He was about to go and take an shower but Sakura pull him and mumble some words

'Hm don't go stay here'

He simply goes in bed and wraps his arm around her waist and feels asleep.

.**Hey its Stephanie talking. Okay I know I haven't been updating lately well school starting soon. But that doesn't mean I would stop. I'm trying to update all 3 fan fiction all at onces. So please red and review. Today was the last day for the bet. Let see who won the bet. Sasuke or Sakura? Stay tune and review**

**love ya**

**Stephanie aka xxnyazngurlxx28**


	15. Chapter 15: who won?

Chapter 15: Who won

**Chapter 15: Who won? **

A/n: Well chapter 15 is up! Some of you people may be sad that who ever you wanted to win didn't win. So are you ready to find out who won?

The next morning Hinata, INo, and Tenten woke up very dizzy. Along with the guys.

'Ow my head hurts' said INo

'I think I had to much wine' said Tenten

'Yeah I know' said Shikamaru

'I don't feel so well' whine Hinata

'Are you alright?' ask Neji

'Yeah my head hurts that all' said Hinata

Naruto nod 'oh'

Sakura and Sasuke were still in bed. Sakura woke up from the bright sun. It shines on her green eyes. She found herself in a blue room, which belongs to Sasuke. He was sleeping next to her. His face was peaceful and she like the way he sleeps. His hair was in a mess. Some of his hairs were in the way. Sakura reach her hand and move his hair. She loves the way that he sleeps. He was so cute. A minute later he open his eyes. Green meet black.

'Good morning beautiful'

'Good morning sexy' smile Sakura

'What day is it?' ask Sasuke

'Monday, why?' ask Sakura with a question mark on her face.

Sasuke smirk at her expression.

'I believed I won the bet' smirk Sasuke

Sakura completely forgot about the bet.

'Now that I won were going to be very busy all day' smirk Sasuke.

Sakura groan and then smile.

'Hm I see someone getting naughty'

'Just for you' said Sakura

She pulls Sasuke over and kisses him on the lips. Her warm soft pink lips against his. Sasuke lick her bottom begging for entrance. She opens her mouth as his tongue snake in. Mixing, twirling, kissing with passion. Sasuke couldn't get enough. She was like his drug. Addicting and craving. Sasuke could feel his dick got harden. His hand roam into her white tube. Instead of reaching for a bra he felt her nipple. They were hard.

'No bra?'

'No bra'

Sasuke took off her tube as he sucks on her left nipple. She moans as he licks her pink hard nipple. His tongue swirling around it. Sakura took off his shirt leaving him in his jean. She admires his hard body. His 6 packs were just hot. Switch nipple giving them the same treatment. Sasuke hand reach down to her mini skirt. Inside of reaching her tong. He felt her wet juicy pussy.

'What? No tong?

'No tong' smiles Sakura

'You naughty girl walking around with no bra and tong last night'

Sakura simply smile.

Sakura pull down his jeans along with his boxers. Grabbing his dick licking it good. Her tongue licking the tip. Sasuke moan as she was giving him a blowjob. She licks the dick like a little girl liking her candy. He was like her candy. She was like his drug. Addicting and never lasting. Sasuke rub his finger against her fresh juicy pussy.

'Mine mine your wet already'

'only for my babe'

-peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

'Hey Hinata where did Sasuke and Sakura go?' ask Naruto

'I don't know but let's go to the movie' said Hinata

'Sure but let go home and change' said Tenten

'Yeah don't like the smell' said INo

'Same' said Shikamaru

'Meet you guys at Sakura Mansion' waves the girls.

The guy nodded and head to the shower. Sasuke house are sound proof so no one can hear them.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sasuke rib his finger against her wet pussy. He pumps her with 1 and then 2. She arch backs her back moaning. Not to long she cum over his hands. He licks his fingers clean.

'Juicy and Sweet'

'Do you want the condom on or no condom?'

'Hmmm no condom' said Sakura

Sasuke place his dick in her pussy. He went slow and then faster. She moans as he went faster.

';Ah I'm going to cum' shouted Sakura

'Let come together'

Not long Sakura and Sasuke both cum on each other. He took out his dick and rested next to her.

'You still have the rest of the days to go' smirk Sasuke

Sakura groan

'I'm going to take a shower' said Sasuke

'I'll go later'

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

The guys arrive at Sakura mansion to pick up their girlfriends.

'What movie theater are we going?' ask Shikamaru who hugging INo in the back seat

'How about the one near Broadway Park' suggest Tenten

'All right! Broadway it is' said Neji who driving.

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

After Sasuke took a shower, Sakura walk in the bathroom. She look in the mirror and saw many love bites around her neck. Some were turning purple.

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

Naruto and the gangs watch 'The Dark Knight'. They brought many movie snacks. They had nachos with cheese, popcorn with butter, and 4 bottles of coke. Candy and hotdogs.

'Damn Naruto your going to get fat' said INo

'So' was only his respond

'Fat ass' said Neji

'Hey watch it Neji!' shouted Naruto

'Shh!' goes the people who watching the movie.

Hinata, INo, and Tenten laugh while the 2 guys smirk.

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-\

Sakura came out from the bathroom wearing a bath rope. She didn't find Sasuke in the bedroom so she went down stair to the living room. She didn't find a sight of Sasuke anywhere.

'Boo' grab Sakura by her waist.

'Whoa don't scare me like that Sasuke' said Sakura

'Were you worry about me?' smirk Sasuke

'No I just didn't find you' said Sakura

'Aw let's go and get some breakfast' said Sasuke

'But I don't got any clean clothes' said Sakura

'Hm why don't you walk out naked?' smirk Sasuke

Sakura playfully slap him on the chest.

'Pervert and no way in your dream Uchiha'

Sasuke chuckle 'just playing I have clean pair of clothes for you'

'Why do you have extra girl clothes?' ask Sakura

'There my brothers prank. He's gay like that'

Sakura let out a giggle.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

During the middle of the movie INo hug Shikamaru. Tenten close her eyes, Hinata grab Naruto by the arm. Naruto jump and some popcorn fell.

'I'm scare' said INo

' Don't worry I'm always here for you' said Shikamaru

'I love you'

'I love you too'

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

Sasuke handed her a black mini skirt along with a white tube.

'No panties, no bra?' question Sakura

'No I like to screw you without them; smirk Sasuke

Sakura blush

'Well at least let me change'

'No It's not like I never seen you naked before'

Sakura playfully hit him on the arm until he finally got out of the room. Sakura put on the tube and then the skirt. The tube shows her love bites and they were turning purple. Sakura walk out of the room and down the staircase. Sasuke look up at the staircase. Sakura was showing a lot of her curves and leg. It turns Sasuke on.

'Hey sexy'

'Hey! Before we go what are we going to do with these love bites?' ask Sakura

'Show them off. Show them that you belong to me' said Sasuke

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

After the movie ended Shikamaru and Neji went to the restroom. The others waited at the counter.

'Dark knight was kind a scary' said Tenten

'Yeah I know' said INo

'Naruto stop eating these junk' said Hinata

'Why not?' ask Naruto who just stuff a handful of gummy worm in his mouth.

' Ew your going to get fat' said INo

'Plus when you get fat you turn out to be ugly' said Tenten

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sasuke took Sakura to a nice restaurant. Many fan girls and fan boys stare at them. Fan girls drool over Sasuke. Fan boys drool over Sakura. Even the waiter tries to flirt with Sakura. He tries to and spills over her glass of water. But lucky Sakura blocks it. Many guys were trying to make Sakura bend over so they can see a better view of her c-cup breast. But Sasuke gave them dead glares until they jerk off.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butte jelly time-

Neji and the other gangs went to a steak house for lunch.

'Hey Hinata! Can I ask you something?' ask INo

'Sure what?'

'Well I'm sorry to tell you this but….' Said Tenten

'But what?'

'Never mind I better not tell' said INo

'Oh okay' was there only respond

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

'Hey Sakura!'

'What?' ask Sakura

He places his hands under her skirt running them up and down.

'Stop Sasuke we can't do it here. It's public'

Sasuke put 1 finger in her pussy.

'My, my Sakura your all wet' whisper Sasuke.

'Stop Sasuke we can't do it here' said Sakura . She mange not to moan. Sasuke place 2 fingers inside her pussy. Sakura bit her lips so she won't let out a moan. Sasuke place 3 fingers in her pussy she bang her head on the table. Sasuke speed increase. The waiter came over to the table and asks

'Mr. is she alright?'

'Yeah she fine. She just enjoying her meal' said Sasuke

The waiter nodded and left the table. Sasuke pull out his fingers and lick them.

'Sakura your juice is so tasty' tease Sasuke

Sakura groan

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

'How may I help you?'

'Um we would like 4 big steaks and one bottle of red wine' said Neji

'Okay please wait' said the waiter

'Red wine?' shouted INo

'Are you nuts?' ask Naruto

'No why?' ask Neji

'You want to know why? We just had wine yesterday and we couldn't handle it well' said Tenten

'Now that I remember what should I do?' ask Neji

'I don't know. Maybe you should drink it' said Shikamaru

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

''Yeah Sasuke go faster' scream Sakura

'Damn Sakura your man tight' scream Sasuke

Sasuke was fucking Sakura in the rest room. Yes the restaurant restroom.

'Go faster Sasuke' moan Sakura

Her hair was in a mess her make up mess up.

'I'm coming Sakura'

'Come in me' moan Sakura

Sasuke cum in Sakura and pull it out of her pussy. Sasuke lean down and kiss Sakura on the lip.

'We better get going before we get caught' said Sasuke

Sakura groan as she goes off the counter. She fixes her shirt and fixes her hair.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

INo and the others pay for their lunch. While Shikamaru and Naruto help Neji who very drunk.

'Naruto you so sexy' hic Neji

'What the fuck! Tenten come here and handle your boyfriend'

'Hic Hic Shikamaru your hot hic hic'

'Neji your drunk' said Tenten

'Hic no I'm not'

Everyone sigh

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

Sasuke hold Sakura by the waist and lead her out the restaurant.

'Where are we heading now?' ask Sasuke

'Hm somewhere'

'Where that?' ask Sakura

'Were going to the mall to buy you extra clothes' said Sasuke

'Why?'

'Because next time you come over to my house you need to have extra pair of clothes unless you want to go naked'

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

INo was driving Neji car while the others listen to Neji crap.

'Hic hic your so cute Hinata'

'Ew I'm your cousin Neji'

'Naruto I love you hic'

'What the fuck!!' shouted Naruto

'Shikamaru let fuck hic'

'What the fuck! I'm not bi sexual. Tenten take care of your boyfriend'

Tenten was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

-Victoria secret-

Sasuke pick out 5 tongs, 5 panties, 5 g-string,5 bra,5 strapless one. People in the store look at Sasuke like what a pervert.

'Sasuke people are looking at you' said Sakura

'What? What wrong with Shopping with my girlfriend?' ask Sasuke

'Nothing wrong Mr. Uchiha' said the worker

'That better'

'Credit or cash?'

'Credit'

He handed her his unlimited credit card and as she swift the card he sign his name.

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

They place Neji in his room while they go down stairs and chill.

'Phew I'm tired' said INo

'Same' said Shikamaru

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

After shopping for clothes they went to Apple Bee's.

'Table for two' said Sasuke

'Please wait for a minute's aid Sai who was looking at Sakura. She didn't pay attention because she was aiming her friends.

Cherry blossom: Hey guy

Hot blond chick: Hey Sakura. How was your bet?

Cherry blossom: : I lose and now he's taking me to Apple Bee's

Weapons: what was the bet?

Cherry blossom: It was that 1 week we won't have sex for 1 week and if I lose we would have 24/7 sex

Nejix244: Whoa o.O

xRamenx: wow

XHiantax: and what?

XshikaxNara: Did he fuck you in public?

Cherry blossom: : he fingers me in the resturant and then the restaurant bathroom

Hot blond chick: wow Sasuke sure is horny

Cherry blossom: no what worse was that horny fan boys try to rape me

Weapons; did you guy use condom?

Cherry blossom: ugh no o.O

xHinatax: where are you now?

Cherry blossom; Apple bees

Hot blond chick: Wait! How did Neji sign on?

xNejix; I'm not Neji I'm Naruto I hack into his aim

Weapons: oh yeah and did he know he got drunk

Hot blond chick: he said to Naruto 'you hot'

xHinatax; he said I was cute

Cherry blossom; lol

xShikaxNara: he said to me' let fuck'

Cherry blossom; lol well g2g

Sakura sign off on aim and walk to their table.

-peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time-

Neji woke up due to a heavy headache. He got out of the bed and head to the living room.

'Neji your awake!' said Tenten

'Yeah my head hurts'

'Duh you drank the whole bottle of wine' said INo

'Did I said retarded things?' ask Neji

'Yeah' shouted Naruto

They explain to him what he said and his eye was like o.O.

-Peanut butter jelly time-peanut butter jelly time0

After eating at Apple Bee's. Sasuke took her to a hotel. His own hotel that he own in his early life.

'Your room Mr. Uchiha'

Sasuke took the keys from the counter and carry Sakura up to their room. He drops Sakura on the big comfy bed and kisses her on the lips. He licks her bottom lip, begging for entrances. She open up her mouth as their tongue swirl and twist. Sasuke broke the kiss and gave her several more hickeys. Sakura moan as he gave her a massage on her breast. He places one hand under her skirt.

'Wow Sakura your wet already' smirk Sasuke

'Just for you'

Sasuke place one finger in her pussy until she cams. Sasuke lick his fingers clean. Sakura pull down his boxer and lick the tip of his dick. She places the dick inside her mouth. Sasuke moan as her soft warm tongue licking on his dick. Not long Sasuke cum inside her mouth. She swallows every one of his seed. Sasuke place his dick inside her pussy. Sakura moan as he goes faster and faster.

'Ah Sasuke go faster'

Sasuke went faster as Sakura request

''I'm Cumming Sakura' said Sasuke

'Come inside' said Sakura

Sasuke cum inside her and kiss her on the lips before they break apart.

' I love you Sasuke'

Love you too'

Before they could sleep Sasuke got turn on again.

'Ready for another round?' ask Sasuke

During the whole night Sasuke and Sakura had 10 rounds of non-stop sex. Around 3 they finally parted and fell asleep. Sasuke arm around her petite waist and off they go.

**Well I'm glad this chapter is up. So what do you guys think? Sorry to the people that wanted Sakura to win. I though it was better if Sasuke won. So please review and give me your opinion. Thanks to the people that review for last time. So review!!**


	16. Chapter 16:ello

A/n: Sorry if this isn't a chapter

**A/n: Sorry if this isn't a chapter. I'm just to lazy to post it up don't worry I will update the chapters somewhat this week. **

**Another reason is that IT'S MY BIRTHDAY:] LOL **

**Sorry for this lame author note. **


	17. Chapter 17:Random

**Chapter 17: Random**

The next morning, Sakura had woken up from the room service. She put on a robe and answers the door.

'Hello?' ask Sakura unclearly

'Oh I was sent up here because many people were saying that they been hearing many weird noises last night. I was wondering if you know what it was' ask the room service

'Oh I don't know' blush Sakura

'Oh that okay well enjoy your stay' as he close her door.

Sakura blush as she remember what had happen yesterday. Sasuke had fucked her all night not to mention many people could have heard them from below.

'Hn who was that?' ask Sasuke in a sleepy voice

'Oh room services asking about the noises last night' blush Sakura

Sasuke smirk at her and replied 'oh'

She walks over to the bed and sat next to him.

'Good morning ready to go?' ask Sakura

'Hn... How about a nice warm shower' smirk Sasuke

'…okay....' said Sakura unsurely

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

All of the gangs were downstairs watching little cartoon shows.

'Aw Curious George is next' said Ino

'He's so cute' Tenten

'Aw man I miss these little kid shows' said Naruto

'How kiddies' said Neji

'Troublesome' said Shikamaru

'Hey shut up! There nothing wrong with that' said Ino who was arguing with her boyfriend.

'Yeah I agree. You boys are retard' said Tenten who was yelling at Neji

'Hey! I'm not stupid!' shout Naruto

'Shut up!' yelled the 4 couple

Naruto stay silent

'Geez stop fight-'before she could finish she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

-Peanut butter jelly time-Peanut butter jelly time-

After there nice sex bath, they got dress and decide to leave the hotel.

'Do you want to go home now?' ask Sasuke

'Yeah we could change into a new pair of clothes' said Sakura

Sasuke nodded his head and drove home.

-Mean while at Sakura Mansion-

'Are you okay?' ask Ino

'Yeah are you okay? You seen to be throwing up lately' ask Tenten

'Yeah I'm fine' said Hinata

'Are you sure you're not pregnant' ask Shikamaru

'Hinata you should get a check up just to make sure' said Neji

'Or she can wait until Sakura get home' said Naruto

'What about me?' ask Sakura who randomly pop out of no where?

'Whoa' said Ino

'Where' said Tenten

'Did' said Hinata

'You' said Naruto

'Come' said Neji

'From?' ask Shikamaru

'We just got home so what with the crowd?' ask Sasuke

'Well we think Hinata pregnant' said Ino

'Really? Did you get your period yet?' ask Sakura

'Not yet' said Hinata

'Well let wait for a week or so and I'll give you a test' said Sakura

Hinata nodded and stare at Naruto if it was his fault.

'So. Where do you people want to do now?' ask Ino

'How about the movie?' ask Shikamaru

'Sure what movie through?" ask Tenten

'How about Saw 5' said Sakura?

'No how about kung Fu panda' said Naruto

'Naruto that kiddies' said Ino

'Oh yeah then why are your watching Curious George?' ask Naruto

'Wow that dobe is smart for once' comment Sasuke

'Shut up teme' shouted Naruto

'So Kung Fu panda it is' said Neji in disgust

-Movie Theater-

The guys went to buy tickets for the movie. All of the little kids were staring at them. They have to admit that they were pretty embarrassed. One child ask her mommy

'Why are these grown up watching a little kid movie?

'That because they love Kung Fu Panda as much as you'

The little girl gave out a big smile.

The guys sweat drop. Like seriously no other young adults were standing in line to watch kung Fu Panda.

-Movie End-

'Wow that was a good movie' said Naruto

'That was lame' said Neji

'Oh my god I love that panda' said Tenten

'He's so cool' said Hinata

'Troublesome'

'Oh please just admit that you guy like it' said Ino

'Hn'

'Oh Sakura so how was last night?' smirk Ino

'What about last night'

'You know what we'll talking about' smirk Tenten

'Well Sasuke and I had sex' blush Sakura

'Did you guy use protection?' ask Shikamaru

**A/n: Well that a little cliffy for you people. I would love to thanks to the people that supporting this fan fiction and Models. But I might discontinue on Model because I got nothing to write. But don't worry I will be updating this one soon. Thanks for the review and the birthday comments. Thanks you very much. Oh there is going to be a poll on my page and you got to vote if I should continue Model. Thanks **


	18. Chapter 18: pregnant?

**Pregnant?**

Sakura froze and blink twice.

'You mean you guys didn't use a condom' ask Tenten

Sakura shake her head no.

'What? Are you out of your mind?' yelled INo

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and replied 'uh no'

'Do you know what would happen if Sakura get pregnant?' ask Tenten

'She will be getting morning sickness, mood changes, crazy food craving and worst of all 9 months of pregnancy' said INo

Sakura and the gangs look at her if she was all right. Like calm your nipples woman.

'Whatever she just said is very troublesome' comment Shikamaru

'I don't see what the big fuss about. Like were both old enough to handle something like this' said Sakura

'Its not like a baby can harm us. Can it?' Ask Sasuke

'You never know' said Neji

'Either way, if am pregnant I would still raise it no matter how hard it is' said Sakura proudly

Everybody had his or her eyes fixed on Sasuke.

'Hn what? I didn't say I wouldn't marry her and support her. What kind of guy am I? A jerk?' ask Sasuke

The girls didn't reply to his question and decided to ignore it.

'But either way, Teme would get marry to Sakura-Chan and then get her pregnant' said Naruto

'Wow Naruto. You got a brain' said Shikamaru

'For once' comment Neji

Sakura rolls her eyes and looked at Hinata

'Did you get your period yet?' ask Sakura

'Yeah. The doctor said that I was stressing to much' was her response

Sakura mouth form to an 'O'

A week later, everything was the same until Sakura lock herself in the bathroom.

'Sakura! Are you alright? You been in the bathroom for 15 minutes' bang Sasuke

No response

'Open up or I'll kick the door open' yelled Sasuke

Before he could kick the door, Sakura had open the door. She was holding an pregnancy test in her hands.

'Sasuke…. I'm…Pregnant' she stutter.

A pregnant silences

'Are you mad?' ask Sakura

'Mad? Are you nuts? I'm happy. I get to have a family of my own. Thank you Sakura' said Sasuke as he hug her

Sakura smile and hug him back.

'We have to tell the others' said Sasuke

Everybody was at the living room waiting to hear the good news.

'I got some good news to tell you' said Sasuke

'What is it?' ask INo

''Oh I know. You and Sakura are going to get marry' said Naruto

'Hn no but almost'

'So what is the good news?' Ask Hinata

'If you shut up I would tell you' said Sasuke

Everybody shut up and look at them

'I'm pregnant' said Sakura

'Oh my god! Do you know what that means?' ask INo

'Your going to be a mommy, Sakura' smile Tenten

'Oh my god. Congratz' said Hinata

Sakura smile 'Thanks'

'Hahah Teme going to be a dad' laughs Naruto

'Congratz Sasuke' congratz Neji

'You know what that means?' ask Shikamaru

'9 months of hell' said the guys

'Oh it can't be that bad' said Sasuke

'Once she get into those mood change. Things get worse' said Shikamaru

'How do you know?' ask INo

'Uh internet' said Neji

'Duh' said Naruto

;I wonder if it a boy or girl' wonder Hinata

'You'll find out when she give birth' said Neji

'Just wait for 9 months' said INo

'9 months of Hell' they replied

**A/n: Sorry! Im very sorry. I know I haven't update like for months and months. But I got I been grounded and I cant go on the computer until the end of the year. But don't worry I will try to update on Fridays because my mom isn't home from 3 to 6. So I'll use that time to update. Anyways I know this is a crappy chapter but whatever. Review if you want. But please review. Oh I will be rewriting Models so wait until I update that. Thanks for the people that review from the last chapter. Love you. Bye**


End file.
